


There's a Ghost in my Mouth and it Talks in My Sleep

by blueabsinthe



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks/ Then it walks, then it walks with my legs/ To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet</i>
</p>
<p>[Or, fifty sentences about Mike and Connie].</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Ghost in my Mouth and it Talks in My Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure of when I first wrote these. Maybe four, five years ago-ish? Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
> Title is from the Florence + the Machine song, _I'm not Calling you a Liar_.

**Motion**  
The first time Mike ever saw Connie he was quite sure there was no difference between feeling his world moving in slow motion and stopping all together.

**Cool**  
Mike’s eyes always reminded her of blue skies – cool, calm, and all around blinding.

**Young**  
If she had been younger, she could convince herself that what she felt for Mike was a passing moment; but, she was older, and of course, Connie could tell the difference between infatuation and full-blown love. 

**Last**  
He wanted to be her first, last … everything, as corny and clichéd as that sounded.

**Wrong**  
Mike was torn when Marcus Woll told him about his relationship with Connie; part of him knew it was wrong to think about Connie the way he did, and the other part of him could care less. 

**Gentle**  
The first time they kissed, there was gentleness, and hesitancy behind his movements, almost as if he was afraid it was all a dream and any minute he would wake up to an empty room.

**One**  
For every ten reasons he could think about why being with Connie would be a mistake, he always found there was one reason that trumped all the bad ones. 

**Thousand**  
For every thousandth reason she had for explaining why a relationship between them was inappropriate, she knew he would come up with a thousand and one rebuttals for why she was wrong. 

**King**  
Her breathy moans when he was between her legs licking her made him feel like a King.

**Learn**  
She found over the course of her career in the DA’s office that there was always a learning curve; Mike always made sure to keep her on her toes.

**Blur**  
The first few months with Mike passed by in a blur, but it was the good type of a blur, Connie realized. 

**Wait**  
Sometimes, he got tired of waiting for her when she was straddling him, so he usually took matters into his own hands, and would run his thumb over her clit, watching as her expression changed, until finally, she gave in and collapsed against him, shuddering. 

**Change**  
Over their courses in the DA’s office, both noticed how the other grew, changed, and adapted; it was a strange thing to notice, but for them, it worked. 

**Command**  
“For once, just let me be in command,” she whispered, before knotting the flimsy scarf around his wrists, and tying them to the chair. 

**Hold**  
The first time he held her, she was afraid to tell him it was all right if he held her harder; I’m not going to break, she wanted to whisper.

**Need**  
He admits he needs her when he sees her wistful expression across the floor; she needs him like chocolate. 

**Vision**  
She was a vision of life, light and summer when he watched the way the sun hit the chestnut tones in her hair. 

**Attention**  
No-one and he meant no-one, ever held his attention the way Connie Rubirosa did.

**Soul**  
She tries to remember when she first realized Mike owned her mind, body and soul as he curls an arm around her waist and presses a honeyed kiss against her neck.

**Picture**  
She remembers noticing the picture of his first wife on his desk when she first started working with him; it was gone shortly after they both admitted to how they felt. 

**Fool**  
“Stop grinning like a fool … I could easily say no to your proposal,” Connie teased.

**Mad**  
She did not know what was more maddening: his tinkering with his Blackberry, or her secret enjoyment at watching him being as giddy as a kid in a candy store.

**Child**  
They both thought children would be a lot of work, but both thought the time and effort would be well worth it.

**Now**  
Now or never, Mike thought, as he fiddled with the small square box in his pocket.

**Shadow**  
“I won’t share you with Marcus Woll’s fantasy,” he said gruffly, before pulling her flush against him and kissing her, hard.

**Goodbye**  
She did not want to say goodbye, and secretly hoped he felt the same way. 

**Hide**  
Mike’s stare always made her feel off balance, and in the beginning, it made her want to run and hide; eventually, she found instead of running away, all she wanted to do was run straight into him.

**Fortune**  
“With you, I’ve already won the lottery,” he said.

**Safe**  
When they first kissed, he thought he had missed the safe word, because a dream was the only explanation he could come up with for kissing her. 

**Ghost**  
Light, long, languid strokes of her fingertips ghosted over his flesh as she unbuttoned the small plastic circles on his dress shirt.

**Book**  
The best time they spent together was curled up on the couch with their respective books open in their laps.

**Eye**  
Her eyes reminded him of the expensive chocolates wrapped in over-priced tissue paper; dark, rich, and velvet.

**Never**  
She always thought being an ADA would prevent her from having a dating life, so she decided a long time ago to let herself become happy with her fate, but, if there was one thing Connie realized as Mike slipped the gold banded ring on her finger, it was never say never.

**Sing**  
“You are not singing to me at our wedding … no Mike, I mean it – and, no, don’t give me that look,” she ordered, noticing the slightly stricken expression he had.

**Sudden**  
The suddenness with which they were engaged surprised many, but to them, it had been a long time coming.

**Stop**  
Time always seemed to stop when Mike pulled her into his arms.

**Time**  
The years seemed to slip through her fingers like sand when Mike’s hands made contact with her bare skin.

**Wash**  
His name falling from her lips like the prayer of a dying man was enough to wash away any doubts she ever had about them being together.

**Torn**  
His hands moving to cup her breasts had her brain in overdrive; eventually, she realized she needed to stop feeling so torn and just feel. 

**History**  
There was a lot of history between them; at times it was a blessing and a curse.

**Power**  
Every time he looked at her, she felt frozen; it was as if his eyes had some unexplained power over her.

**Bother**  
“I suppose if we had bothered to listen to why this was so wrong, we wouldn’t be in this situation now,” he half-joked, brushing a stray hair away from her face; “I suppose you’re right, Mike Cutter,” she returned, looping her arms around his neck.

**God**  
“I don’t believe in God … but if there was some higher power at work for why we’re together now, then I’ll be eternally grateful,” Mike said, placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

**Wall**  
They could never look at this office the same again, not after knowing he had had her on his desk, in his chair, against the wall, even against the door. 

**Naked**  
He found it was hard to concentrate in court when all he could think about was what she would look like naked.

**Drive**  
“I hate it when you drive,” he moaned, as he relaxed his grip on the passenger seat.

**Harm**  
He promised no harm would ever come to her, and Mike intended to make good on that promise, even if it took him his entire life.

**Precious**  
Good women are like diamonds; precious and rare, which is why he was so glad Connie was his diamond. 

**Hunger**  
Shortly after Marcus Woll’s conviction, she finally admits she needs him; more than she has ever needed anyone in her life.

**Believe**  
Mike believed that when the one you want to be with for the rest of your life comes along, you grab on, and never let go; Connie remembers thinking she was so glad he never did let go once he had her.


End file.
